Pretty Little Liars
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: Another new story! Too tired to write a summary,so just read :) KOOLBEANS :D Please read and review :)


**Okay,someone should lock me up in a dungeon and deprive me of food and water until I finish all my other stories. What,in less that a week I've added three new stories to my collection of never updated stories? Woah Koolbeans,maybe focus on those for now? Sorry guys,sometimes my fingers just keep moving and before I realise it,I've written a new story! **

**Okay,so this story has the same main plot as PLL,but trust me,this story might actually be BETTER than the show and the books. Omg,did KOOLBEANS just say that? Haha,yeah I did. But don't quote me on it,okay? Just in case. All I can say is,if you don't like PLL,you'll love this story! You know,maybe. Hahaha :)**

**But seriously guys,I'm really optimistic about this story. I really hope you like it,and I want you guys to critique this story in your reviews, so please don't hold anything back. I'm ready for anything you have to say :D**

**Anyway,enough of this long Author's Note and on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: KOOLBEANS doesn't own the PLL books or the TV show or Powerpuff girls,but she definitely owns this story. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

The blonde girl hugged herself tightly as she headed down the deserted sidewalk. She was grateful for the lamp posts that guided her way,it was much better than walking in the dark. Though,she feared that someone hiding in the shadows would spot her easily at this time of night.

_This time of night._ Midnight,to be exact. The blonde girl rubbed her eyes sleepily. She should be in bed by now,under her warm comforters and hugging her favourite toy:Octi,her octopus. But no,here she was heading to the secret hangout at midnight all because she was loyal to her friend. Bunny.

_"I need your help! Come here quick."_ The text had said. She had snuck out of her bedroom window immediately after reading the damn text and even though she knew Bunny had a tendency to exaggerate a lot of things,she couldn't just ignore the message.

She walked a little bit faster,looking over her shoulder occasionally to see if she was being followed. She wasn't, and she slowed her pace a little.

Her legs hurt like hell and she stared at the heels she wore with disgust. Yes,heels. At midnight. Bunny had told her that heels made girls look sexier and they allowed guys to get a better view of cleavage. Even though the blonde girl knew there was no way a guy would be where she was headed,she still wore them,just in case.

Bunny was popular,gorgeous and the perfect girl. Guys always seems to be around her.

The blonde girl pulled at the hem of her ridiculously tight sky blue crop top that revealed the girl's love-handles. Her booty shorts were two sizes too small. Bunny had bought them for her as her goal outfit,but it seemed she kept adding weight instead of losing it.

She shook her head. Bunny had probably bought them to make fun of her. There was no way these clothes would ever fit,but being the perfect friend she was,she squeezed herself into the tight clothes and barely breathed every time.

She heard rustling sounds coming from the nearby bush and she quickened her pace,crossing over to the other side of the street. As she walked,one of her heels broke and she tripped,but caught herself fortunately.

She grunted unattractively and pulled the damn heel off. She gave it one angry look and threw it away in the nearby trashcan. She pulled the other shoe off and threw it too. Finally,she thought with a sigh.

Another round of loud rustling sounds came from the bushes across the street,and without a second thought,the girl took off in a sprint.

**_(Buttercup's POV)_**

_"I need your help! Come here quick." _

The green eyed girl stared at the message and rolled her eyes. It was midnight! Did Bunny think sneaking out was always that easy? Well,it was. She lived right next door. In fact she could see into Bunny's room from her own window.

She got out of bed,the extremely warm bed,and walked over to her closet.

She grabbed a large green shirt that was four sizes too big and searched for a decent pair of shoes.

She opened her window slightly and was about to head out when her bedroom door opened suddenly. She stiffened and turned around immediately.

"What the hell?" Her older brother,by a year,asked as he leaned on the wall.

She growled and sent him a glare. "Butch,no time for your games. I need to-"

"Need to what? Sneak over to bitch's-I mean- Bunny's house again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah,so GTFO!" She yelled. Her brother scoffed and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later,she swore she heard the sounds of a bed moving and she frowned,disgusted. Her brother's active sex life disgusted her and he was only in the 8th grade!

It was barely one day of summer vacation and already some desperate girl was sprawled out on his bed,making very vulgar statements and moaning in ecstasy.

She rolled her eyes and jumped out of the window. She looked around. How the hell was she supposed to get back up into her room if it was upstairs?

The wind blew and the girl hugged herself. She should have brought something warm.

She held her phone tightly as she jogged across her lawn and cut through the tall hedges that separated her house from Bunny's.

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"Blossom you shouldn't be up on a school night!" Her dad yelled walking up the stairs and heading into her room.

She grabbed the teen magazine she was reading and hid it under the mattress. She fixed her glasses and took a deep breath.

"Dad,it's summer vacation. And besides,I was getting ready to go to bed anyway." She said,trying not to let anger seep into her tone.

He father shook his head. "It's that kind of attitude that'll stop you from getting into Harvard. Now,go to bed!" He walked out,slamming the door.

Blossom took her glasses off and stepped into her bathroom. She stared at herself. Her pinkish eyes looked a little sad and her whole expression wasn't any better.

Her small pink phone vibrated in her hand.

_"I need your help! Come here quick." _

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

She tied her hair up in a lose ponytail and fixed her clothes. She was still wearing the outfit she had worn to school today,and she contemplated changing. She shook her head. There wasn't any time.

She tiptoed to her bedroom door and slowly opened it. The house was quiet and she suspected her parents had already gone to bed.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed the car keys. She wasn't old enough to drive,but that didn't mean she didn't know how to drive.

She looked over her shoulder to see if her parents were right there,but they weren't.

She opened the front door and it moved without a sound.

She ran across the lawn and jumped into the huge car. She hoped it wouldn't make too much noise. It didn't and she smiled wide.

Quickly driving down the road,she whistled to that annoyingly catchy jingle that had been the talk of the little quiet town.

**_(Robin's POV) _**

"Okay,take it from the top!" The dance instructor on her screen said and she followed all his moves.

She tripped and fell to the floor. Luckily she landed on her soft carpet.

She pushed hair out of her face and laughed at herself. She rolled on her back and stared at her ceiling,blocking out the voice of the dance instructor.

Summer vacation had officially began,and she would spend it with the most important people in her life-her bestfriends. Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles and Bunny.

She smiled as thoughts of Bunny consumed her. Her closest friend. Everything she thought,felt and did,Bunny was the first to know. Followed by the others,of course.

Robin sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was almost midnight,and sleep was calling.

She got up and stretched. Her phone vibrated and she walked over to her bedside table.

_"I need your help! Come here quick."_ Bunny. She hugged her phone and did a little dance.

She looked herself in her mirror. She was wearing yoga pants and a sports bra. She grabbed a random shirt and threw it on. She tied her hair in a bun and ran to her bedroom window.

Sneaking out of her room was something she did on a daily basis,and even though she knew one day her luck would run out,she couldn't ignore any of her friends.

She made sure her bedroom door was locked and then jumped out. It was cold outside and she cussed under her breath.

She ran in the direction of Bunny's house.

**_(Bunny's POV) _**

Bunny sat cross-legged on the floor of her treehouse and picked at her nails. She pulled out her phone and sent a cute flirty message to the boy in her home room class,Mike.

He replied almost immediately and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his cheesy text.

She heard someone climbing up the tree and she put her phone away.

She saw a raven haired girl climb up and she sighed. "Buttercup,you sure took long." She said and flipped her hair back.

Buttercup scowled but said nothing as she sat down. She looked around the treehouse.

They heard the sound of a car pulling over and rushed to the window. Luckily,the tree was taller than Bunny's two storey house. "Woah,Bloss drove here? Total badass!" Bunny said approvingly.

Blossom joined them in the treehouse a few minutes later and waved at the two girls glaring at each other.

"You'll never believe what I read in Teen Magazine!" Blossom said and Bunny resisted the urge to tell her to shut up. It was an old issue that Bunny had happily lent her last week and she had expected her to return it,but obviously Blossom intended to read it over and over again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robin asked a few minutes later followed by an out of breath Bubbles.

Bubble spotted a large bowl of chips and grabbed a handful. "No one's gonna date you if you keep stuffing your face." Bunny said with a shrug and Bubbles dropped the chips.

Bunny was never one to miss out on a opportunity to make fun of Bubbles' weight,and even though the girls knew it hurt her,they just couldn't stand up to Bunny.

"Why are we here?" Buttercup asked,annoyed.

Bunny sent her a look and rolled her eyes. "I need you guys to..." she said,pausing for effect. The others leaned in when they realised she planned on keeping them waiting.

"I need you guys to... help me pick an alias!" she said,standing. She looked around at her friends. She put her hands on her hips. ''You don't look excited." She said glaring down at them.

"Is that it?" Blossom asked,a bit unsure. Bunny nodded. "I like Allison. What do you guys think? Yep,Ali's fine."

Buttercup stood up and got in her face. "You called us here for that? For some stupid name?!" She jabbed her stomach and she moved back.

_"Get out of my treehouse,"_ Bunny said,her almost purple eyes glaring at Buttercup.

The two stood in a stand off as the others got up slowly and climbed down.

"Are you deaf?" Bunny asked,smirking. Buttercup growled and took a dangerous step forward. Bunny shrieked and ran to the door of the treehouse. She quickly climbed down.

A few seconds later,Buttercup joined the others on the ground. Bunny stood a few safe feet behind Bubbles.

"You can all leave now," she said with a wave of her hand. She covered her yawn. "I'm going to bed. Bye girls!" She said as she headed to the front door. It was completely dark, and she almost fell into the huge hole in her backyard,but luckily Robin pointed it out.

"I'll drop you guys off,c'mon." Blossom said,holding the car keys tightly. Bubbles nodded as she pulled at her crop top.

"Wait a minute!" Buttercup yelled,chasing after Bunny after a few minutes.

"I feel weird," Bubbles said,moving closer to her friends.

"Like we're being watched or something." Robin added. Blossom nodded and held their hands. "Let's get to the car." She said,almost running.

A few minutes later,a confused and unnaturally quiet Buttercup entered the car.

"Did you talk to Bunny?" Bubbles asked,hugging herself.

"No," Buttercup mumbled. "I couldn't find her... I don't know."

The girls' eyes opened wide. "You couldn't find her? But didn't she just-"

"Shut up Bubbles! I couldn't find her. End of story!" She yelled as everybody fell silent.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," Bubbles whispered,trying to blink away the tears.

**_(No one's POV)_**

The next morning, they still hadn't heard from Bunny. The girls called one another to talk, a four-way call this time instead of five.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Bubbles asked. "I mean,her and Buttercup did have that fight."

"She's probably at Brute's." Buttercup said. Brute was one of Bunny's field hockey friends.

"Or maybe she's with Dana—that girl from camp?" Blossom offered.

"I'm sure she's somewhere having fun," Robin said,rather quietly.

One by one, they got calls from Mrs. Haynesworth's, asking if they'd heard from Bunny. At first, the girls all covered for her. It was the unwritten rule: They'd covered for Robin when she snuck in after her 11 P.M. weekend curfew; they'd fudged the truth for Blossom when she "accidentally" deleted all her test scores from the school's computer; and so on. But as each one hung up with Mrs. Haynesworth, a sour feeling swelled in her stomach. Something felt horribly wrong.

Yes,Bunny tended to have tantrums,but she usually got over them quick. Something wasn't right.

That afternoon, Mrs. Haynesworth called again, this time in a panic. By that evening, the Hayensworth's had called the police, and the next morning there were cop cars and news vans camped out on their front lawn.

It was a local news channel's wet dream: a pretty rich girl, lost in one of the safest upper-class towns in the country.

The police questioned the girls—along with practically everybody from Townsville.

It was the summer before eighth grade and the girls were supposed to be flirting with older boys at pool parties, instead they were crying alone in their beds or staring blankly at their photo-covered walls.

Buttercup went on an exercise binge, reviewing what her fight with Bunny had really been about, and thinking of things she knew about Bunny that no one else knew. Bubbles did the best she could to hide all the junk food wrappers under her bed. Blossom isolated herself and studied non-stop,and Robin enrolled in summer camp.

The summer turned into the school year and into the next summer,and still there was no sign of Bunny.

Eventually, the girls stopped calling each other more often,and they all moved on with their lives.

The Hayensworth's moved away after a while. As the realisation started to settle in that bunny really was gone,the girls felt something they shouldn't be proud of: Relief,sweet relief.

Sure, Bunny was Bunny. She was the shoulder to cry on,the girl to run to if you needed an opinion on your outfit,and the perfect bestfriend everyone fought for. But,why did they fee relief,you ask? Because they were afraid of her.

Bunny knew everything about them-even the bad stuff.

It was horrible to think Bunny might be dead, but… if she was, at least all their secrets would be safe.

And they were. For three years, anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! It took me FOUR days to write this chapter! I'm _finally _done.**

**Please try not to compare the characters to the PLL ones,coz if you do,you're gonna be confused and probably disappointed,Kay?**

**Okay,you all read the A/N at the start of the story right? If you don't remember,read it again! Hahaha kidding!**

**But seriously,all my confidence has disappeared. I was super happy about this story,but then I started to get kinda scared that people would hate it,so I kinda gave up,but I decided to continue and leave it up to you guys.**

**So,if you want me to continue my story,please say it in your reviews. And if you want me to give up and stop wasting everybody's time,tell me that too. I need to know. Or else,I'm gonna go crazy :(**

**Please read and review,**

**KOOLBEANS**


End file.
